1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible printed circuit (FPC); more specifically, the present invention relates to a flexible printed circuit capable of being bent to present a particular angle.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
With the ever increasing use of consumer electronic products, high performance and light weight are a requirement of modern electronic products. In corresponding to this trend, FPC boards with flexible characteristics have been widely used in various electronic equipment, such as displays, laptops, mobile phones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants (PDAs), printers and optical disc drives.
Using a display module and a back light unit (BLU) of the display shown in FIG. 1 as an example, a flexible printed circuit 1 of the prior art needs to be bent to an angle during manufacturing. As shown further in FIG. 2, during manufacturing, many of the flexible printed circuits 1 are arranged on a substrate 2 so that they can be mass produced to reduce cost on the single substrate 2. However, the angle of the flexible printed circuit 1 is fixed so the space utilization ratio for the substrate 2 is extremely low. Generally speaking, the operative space utility rate of the substrate 2 for manufacturing the flexible circuits 1 is only 21.66%, while the remaining space on the substrate 2 is unused. Accordingly, this manufacturing method causes material waste and increases the cost.
Consequently, increasing the space utilization ratio of the substrate for manufacturing flexible printed circuits on a substrate without affecting manufacturing difficulties and performance of the flexible printed circuits is still an objective for the industry to endeavor.